shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Kurumi Nonaka
Kurumi Nonaka (野中 胡桃 Nonaka Kurumi) is a Hero and the younger sister of Yuki Nonaka. She is an Element Master and later becomes one of the main female characters of the series. Appearance Kurumi is a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She has blue violet hair held up in a ponytail by a white scrunchy and yellow eyes like her sister. Her battle outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is the typical attire for female Heroes which is a navy blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt. Kurumi chooses to wear short tights underneath and her limbs are covered by her Spirit Armor with her Spirit Gauntlet on her left hand. Personality Kurumi is very protective of her sister and held no sympathy to Basara after the incident 5 years ago unlike Yuki. She was initially aggressive towards Basara during their reunion due to the grief Yuki suffered from losing him. The young hero didn't hesitate to attack Basara but later warmed up to him after their fight. She gets embarrassed when seen exposing skin and later treats Basara with compassion like a family member. History Back when Basara was still part of the Hero Tribe, the lively Kurumi had been like a little sister to Basara. Her magic was a lot weaker back in those days with her barriers noted to be weak enough for Basara to cut through. She became stronger over the last few years for her sister's sake. Plot Yakiniku and Youth Special Edition Kurumi and Takashi volunteered for the elimination mission against Mio after receiving Yuki's report. Kurumi was with Takashi when he slays a stray demon. When asked if it was alright for her to take part in this mission against her childhood friend, Kurumi states her determination to get the job done, even if it means fighting Basara. Holding Heightening Feelings While Yuki was about to approach a cashier to buy some clothes, she was dragged out of the line by Kurumi. Kurumi explains what the new mission decided by the is to her sister. They both leave the shopping center without telling anybody. During the Hero group's reunion with Basara, she aims a ball of lightning at Basara but Mio attempts to block the attack with her magical barrier although she was overwhelmed by this. When Basara says her name, Kurumi shouts at him to not refer to her while calling him a traitor. Kurumi angrily shouts her disbelief at Basara for protecting the previous demon lord's daughter after what her sister went through the last five years. When Maria tries to strike her, Takashi defends the attack. This battle was stopped by the destruction of the barrier that separated the space from the real world. Shiba scolds Takashi and Kurumi for fighting in a barrier in those conditions and the three Heroes left together after postponing the match until a week after. Beyond the Trust between Master and Servant On the day of the appointed battle, Kurumi arrives with the other Heroes. Whilst there, a duplicate barrier that shifts dimension is formed right in front of her eyes. Fixing Your Eyes on the Irrevocable Past As soon as the battle starts, Basara charges towards Takashi but slips past him and continues on towards Kurumi and Yuki. Seeing this, Kurumi begins chanting and as Basara aims for Yuki, Kurumi blasts him with a gust of wind which sends him flying a couple hundred meters above the ground. She follows him up in the air and overtakes him with an even faster wind. Kurumi uses a prepared magic circle to release a torrent of fierce gusts at point-blank range towards Basara, sending him towards the ground. After he survives, she realizes that he intended to fight her from the start. Kurumi begins taking things seriously as she flies past rooftops while constantly attacking Basara with wind. As Basara runs up a wall after merely dodging one of her attacks, she uses gale magic to chase him from behind but shoots compressed air from the top which later creates a three meter radius crater after Basara dodges it. She hovers towards Basara who landed on the opposite building but he suddenly jumps towards her by using Brynhildr as a stepping stone and strikes her in her stomach by rematerializing the blade. Although Kurumi was surprised by this, she managed to form a magical barrier in the nick of time which repelled Brynhildr. Using this situation, Kurumi blows Basara with a torrent of turbulent air, crashing him into a nearby office building. As Basara continues to fly through obstacles, he is finally stopped by a huge, steel locker. After a brief discussion with Basara, Kurumi begins focusing her wind around her right hand, compressing a mass of air to the limit which had a diameter of 1 meter. She released the air towards his stomach but it dissipated. Kurumi is dumbfounded by this and remembers Basara's old ability, Banishing Shift. As she tries to summon a barrier to defend against Basara's strike, it doesn't appear. She realizes Banishing Shift was used on both her wind magic and her channel to her spirit but it was already too late. Basara's slash sends her flying into the air and as she falls down from the building, Basara saves her by grabbing her and landing, absorbing the shock of the fall on his knees. Safe on the ground, she tells him to let her go and as he does so, it reveals her bare skin on her right side of her outfit which was torn from the attack. She hastily tries to cover herself but pain shoots through her which was due to a broken rib or two. She loses her animosity towards Basara and remembers the compassion he once felt for her. She notices her sister approaching them and tries to warn Basara to block her attack, but he couldn't respond in time. With the knocked out Basara, Yuki tells her younger sister to look after him as she continues on to resolve the situation. During her alone time with an unconscious Basara, she then takes a good look at him since it's been five years since she last saw him, and then notices how much he's grow and how manly he looks. After a moment of silence, Kurumi then notices that Basara is talking in his sleep apologizing to her, Takashi and Yuki blaming himself for what happened five years ago. She then realized that he was also suffering from that day if not even more than her and her comrades. Abilities & Powers Like most Heroes, Kurumi emits a green aura to release her energy. She is a Magic type fighter capable with long-range attacks. Element Master: A being who borrows spirits' powers to activate magic. She can chant magic by employing or contracting a spirit through a channel without consuming her own magical power. A weakness is that if the channel between her and the spirit is removed, she won't be able to use magic. *'Magic Circle': A part of the process needed to open up a channel between a spirit. *'Lightning': She can release balls of lightning at intended targets. *'Wind': She can make gusts of wind to attack and even ride them. This allows her to fly. Wind is polymorphous so it can constantly change direction. **'Gust': The standard wind attacks.(Unnamed) **'Gale': A series of attacks that are repeatedly aimed at the target. (Unnamed) **'Compressed Air': A very destructive, invisible blast of air. It can create a three meter radius crater on the ground. (Unnamed) **'Magic Barrier': Kurumi can immediately erect one strong enough to block Basara's close range attack although it was with the back of his sword. Spirit Gauntlet: This device shows the element being used by the Hero mage. Like a spirit sword, it can materialize at will. Relationships In the beginning, she treated Basara like the older brother she never had. Five years later, she showed nothing but hatred towards him after the incident. She even deemed him a traitor when she found out that he was not only living with Mio but also protecting her as well. After her battle with Basara, she reverted back to her old self calling him her big brother like she use to but also at the same time began to develop feelings for him. She's very protective of her. Trivia B76-W51-H77© Quotes *(To Basara) “''I’ll make you realize your mistake--- while you drown in the regret of having lost to me!''” References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Clan